


Cap's Challenge

by Mushroom



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: EMH - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve, Size Difference, So Married, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/pseuds/Mushroom
Summary: Comic of Earth's Mightiest Heroes cartoon. Tony's undersuit is quite...tight, and the villains seem to like it. Cap is possessive and pissed!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/gifts).



> My gift for the very talented kikijpn1121 for the Cap_IM Holiday Exchange! She wanted EMH: Possessive Steve. I hope you like this! 
> 
> AND I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT THE HOLIDAY EXCHANGE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ANONYMOUS LMAO there ya go


End file.
